For Rourke's Sake!
by highschoolstoryteller
Summary: Endless Summer AU where the island is full of love plants, Rourke's latest scientific endeavor to make people aroused to their "perfect matches". Naturally, this story is full of nsfw material.
1. Chapter 1

Grace had never had trouble with crushes before. She was usually content to just take a step back and let her feelings die. But that nightshe felt hotthinking about the tall genius who she'd only just met. His long fingers, his pointed looks,  
the bulge that sat in the front of his trousers whenever he ended up close to her...

Grace took a deep breath in and got changed for bed. She pulled off her orange sweater dress and felt the cool night air waft across her skin. She got her flannel pyjamas out of her suitcase, but got a better idea. She put them back in her bag, and got  
out a golden silk slip. She had bought it a while ago on a trip to Paris, but had never had a reason to wear it- until now.

Undoing her deep purple bra and slipping off her light pink panties, she wondered whether to wear underwear that was just going to get saturated anyway, with the thoughts of him. She decided not to, and put on the slip. The silk felt arousing to her,  
and she could almost imagine Aleister standing in front of her with his trousers tightening at the sight of her.

She lay down on her bed, and wondered whether she would be able to sleep. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she decided to get a midnight snack. Hopefully nobody would notice her in her slip...

Stepping outside her room, she could feel her little buds hardening at the feeling of going through the hotel in nothing but a slip. Imagine if one of those jocks saw her!

On her way, she noticed Aleister's room. She knew it was his because of them all picking rooms earlier that day, and she debated whether to go in. She felt wet enough outside his room, and felt like going in would be a bad idea. But no sooner did she  
think it when she heard footsteps coming down the hall, and she panicked. She opened the door, slipped in, and shut it.

Grace didn't know it, but Aleister had been having a hard night too. He couldn't get the cute girl in the orange dress out of his head, and hoped she wouldn't notice his erections that popped up constantly that day. Having changed into his preferred sleep  
attire (blue and white briefs) he was ready to fight his arousal and get to sleep, but he had forgotten to lock his door. Because he normally would have people doing it for him, he slipped up, but that was the best thing ultimately.

He heard the door open and shut, and he turned around from where he was sitting on his bed, and nearly blew his load right there.

Grace was at the door, her nipples as hard as pebbles, and wearing a slip that barely covered her cooch. He felt his dick rising and his eyes taking her in unabashedly.

Grace was feeling similarly. She saw Aleister's well defined back, his shocked face, and a prominent bulge threatening to spring out of his briefs.

"Grace..." Aleister whispered, feeling himself caving.

"I... I heard footsteps coming down the hall... I hope you don't mind I came in here... If anyone saw me in this I might die of shame," Grace explained nervously, but stopped when she saw Aleister's face.

"Goodness." Aleister couldn't say much more than that, feeling the most aroused he'd ever been. "Do you want to take a seat?"

As Grace walked over to the couch opposite him, he could see her breasts bouncing under the slip and her biting her lip ever so gently. He had to fight the urge to just touch her, kiss her, lay her down on the bed and spread her legs apart...

Grace sat, and couldn't take her eyes off Aleister's well defined muscles and that throbbing bulge. She wanted to sit on top of him, and grind herself into his hardness. She felt wetter, and knew her cheeks must be getting hot. _Don't let him know you're so hot for him..._

 __

"So pray tell, why are you walking around The Celestial in little more than a slip?"

"I was going to get a snack from the kitchen. I was struggling to sleep."

Their eyes were checking the other out without any shame, and both felt hot under each other's gaze. Aleister had to fight his hand from giving his cock any release, and Grace sat on her hands to stop them from rubbing herself.

"I've always found hot milk to be a good aid for getting to sleep," Aleister commented. They both were thinking about adifferent kind of hot milk, and Grace could hardly take it.

"Would you mind if... If I was to... That is... Could I sit next to you?" Grace asked, feeling herself heat up.

"If you feel so inclined," Aleister responded, wishing he could get her to give him a little taste of what was under her slip.

Grace sat down, and Aleister knew that he had to act now. He put an arm around her, and Grace made an appreciative "mmm" sound. She saw his dick throb a bit as she said it, and knew the attraction had to be mutual. Burrowing her head onto his shoulder,  
he held her tighter.

"Goodness Grace... When I first saw you I never imagined that you'd ever want me to hold you."

"I want you to hold me. That, and more."

"Grace..." Aleister groaned. "The things I wish to do right now..."

Grace turned to face him, and Aleister looked straight into her deep brown eyes. "I feel so hot right now," she whispered very quietly.

"Could I..." Aleister started to ask, but then decided instead to just kiss her. He leaned in, and Grace met him there. They began gently, but soon their arms were around each other and Aleister was pulling Grace in close to him. Her legs parted around  
him, and her wetness sat against his bare chest as Aleister turned to make it easier. He groaned, knowing exactly how aroused Grace was.

"You're dripping, Grace. You're so soft," he said as they stopped kissing. "I want to touch you, caress you right there." He stopped, noticing Grace's face. She had softened completely, with her teeth brushing her lip.

"I've never felt so turned on in my life Aleister. You feel so good on me." Grace moaned softly. "Oh Aleister, I'm throbbing down there."

"Fuck," Aleister swore. He looked over her glazed eyes, her hardened nubs under her slip, and her pussy on his body. "I feel as if I've been electrocuted, and now my body's tingly. But unlike an electric shock, I'm so hard. Goodness Grace, I'm throbbing  
as well. I know I'm not speaking so eloquently, but I don't think my blood's flowing to my head."

Grace's breasts were feeling so overstimulated, and her body was ready to be touched. "Would you mind if I took off my slip?"

"Would you mind if I could?"

Grace looked at him lovingly, and took his hands onto the bottom of the slip. "Please Aleister..."

Aleister pulled it up, and started breathing heavily. "Grace..." He got to the bottom of her breasts, and nervously started pulling up. As bit by bit they became exposed, Grace and Aleister both started gently grinding. When her nipples came out, Aleister  
moaned.

"Ohheavens..." Taking off the full slip, Aleister brought his hands to her chest. "Is this alright?"

"Yes... Pleasetouch me!"

"As you wish," Aleister whispered. His hands drifted over her breasts and gently grabbed them. He dropped his head down, and began to kiss them.

"Aleister... Oh yes!" Grace started grinding faster, and felt him respond eagerly. Suddenly, Aleister lifted her up and started to grind while leaning her back. They went fast, and then slowed down as Grace began to cry out.

"Oh Aleister! Grind on me! Touch me!" Aleister lifted one hand up, lifted her close to him, and made out with her passionately as his other hand squeezed her cute butt.

He was aware of his pained hardness, and sat down with her on top of him. Grace was wondering whether to touch his erection when Aleister began to talk.

"I need to get my underwear off. It's becoming a bit too painful to wear, if you know what I mean."

"Can I do it for you, since you did it for me?"

"Oh Grace..." Aleister groaned as Grace's hand caressed his arousal through his briefs. She slid it up and down, and then put her hand under his briefs. She immediately felt light headed, and moaned. His dick throbbed in response, making her moan again  
louder.

"Does that feel good?" Grace asked.

"When would it not? Heavens Grace, I need you."

"I need you too," Grace gasped lightly.

"I thought you'd be a bit like everyone else, but you're intelligent, driven, and so fucking beautiful."

"I never imagined you'd swear like that," Grace said.

"I'll be doing a lot more if you continue down this path," he hissed. "Keep touching me... Hell, rub yourself on me!"

Grace pulled his briefs down, and pressed her wetness into the side of his cock. Aleister groaned, leaning into her neck and sucking on her. Grace ground on him, and when the head of him slipped past her pussy, she held it there.

"Do you want to?" Grace asked gently.

"Fuck..." Aleister pushed into her, and Grace cried out.

"I know it's supposed to hurt a bit, but I didn't know it would feel this good!"

"You're right," Aleister agreed. "I love this, and I love the feeling of you right here..."

Grace bounced up and down with Aleister occasionally putting a big thrust in in addition to many small ones. They cried out together, and Aleister kissed Grace's breasts while Grace gasped for air.

"Can we turn around?" Aleister asked.

"Oh yes please," Grace replied, standing up. Aleister looked at her soft round body, and smiled.

"I think I love you," he whispered.

"I think I love you too."

When Grace lay on her back, Aleister lay on top of her and inserted himself into her. They bounced around wildly, and Aleister (as promised) said lots of swear words.

"Fuck Grace, you're so fucking tight! I love your exquisite fucking body so much, okay? Oh fuck!"

"You're going to make me cum!" Grace gasped for air loudly and as her walls tightened Aleister came just as soon as Grace did.

"Oh Grace... Heavens..." Aleister whispered.

"Oh..." They kissed, and Aleister settled between Grace's legs. "Could we do this again?" Grace asked quietly.

"I intend to make sure this is nowhere near the last time we do this," Aleister responded, resting his hand on the small of her back.


	2. Chapter 2

In all his travels, Jake had never seen so many horny college students. Of course, he had been one before, but never to this degree.

Aleister and Grace were eating breakfast together with Aleister's hand between Grace's legs and under her dress. She'd occasionally moan, only for Aleister to kiss her to quieten her. Not that anybody else was noticing.

Sean and Michelle had broken up, but Sean was riding Michelle on his lap and grabbing handfuls of her on any occasion he could. Craig and Zahra nearby had completely deserted the dining room, but before they were outwardly screwing on a table. Without  
/any shame. What?

Raj had disappeared under a table, and you could tell where he was because Diego kept moaning out his name while trying and failing to eat.

Quinn, the little sweetheart, had moved herself away from anyone else but you could see her biting her lip and her hand moving quickly under the table, erasing any suspicion over what she was doing. For the most part she was aware of what she was doing.

Lila hadn't even shown up to breakfast, and Estela was nowhere. And the "Princess" was trying to rub him over his cargo pants.

"Jake..." She whispered dreamily.

"Not now Princess." He looked across all the tables, and was wondering what on earth was going on. It had only started this morning, when he awoke to Princess on his bed wearing nothing but one of his shirts, but he thought it was just her being her,  
/not an epidemic!

He looked over at Quinn and saw her looking at Princess dreamily. He nearly laughed at the absurdity of the situation but quietly wondered what on earth was going on.

"Princess, I'm just going to go exploring."

"But Jake..." She leaned over and put a hand on hisabs.

"No buts. I gotta go. Go hang out with Quinn."

"Quinn?" Princess looked over at her, and then at Jake. "Oh! You must want a threesome with us!"

"That's not what I fu-"

"That's okay! I'll go over right now." She shot hima lusty and cheeky grin and then went over to Quinn as hemade a hasty getaway.

Jakewas on a mission- find the reason why everyone was being the idea of a threesome with Princess and Quinn did distract hima bit, but heeventually found Rourke's officeup the elevator.

"Well, yay for me I guess," hesaid dryly as hegot in. "Where is that bastard?"

"Voice command not recognized," a voice in the room said. Jake nearly shit himself and then heard Lila laughing. "I nearly got you there pilot boy!"

"Lila," Jake started angrily, but was interrupted.

"I think Rourke's love plants have been doing what they're meant to do."

"Love plants?"

"Rourke's newest invention. They create an attraction to a match, and then causes them to act on it. He hasn't quite sorted out some issues, the main one being that so far it's just made everyone aroused." Lila laughed. "It's a bit awkward, but I was  
/hoping that he could try them out on m- I mean try them out off the island."

"So what do we do?"

"Turn off the source of the flowers, which is at the observatory."

"Sooo... Who goes?"

"Say you want to send out a message for help or something because the volcano is about to erupt and go there and turn off the plants."

"Uhh... And what will you do?"

"Look after everyone who stays behind?"

"I bet you're going to try and find Rourke."

"I know where he is, but I need the password to free him."

"So you're going to sit around and try passwords?"

"Yeah."

"I don't exactly want to go to the observatory."

"But you want to stop the plants, right?"

"I could probably ask Sean to do it."

"Why do you want to stay here?"

Jake secretly just wanted to chill and make out with some of the girls while everybody else went away, so he could utilize the love plants' powers.

"Uh... I have a really sore back."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. Get a group of them to the observatory, and I'll make sure nobody bothers you and whichever girls you want to stay here."

Jake felt bad, but agreed. After all, the opportunity was golden. He could get Princess, Quinn, and maybe Michelle to stay, and he would have the time of his life.

"Oh, and why is there not much of an effect on us?" Jake asked Lila.

"There is the same effect on us. We're just mature enough to not go all sex crazed."

"Thanks," Jake said as he walked to the elevator.

"Anytime!" Lila called to him. She looked at the tube in the middle of the room and sighed lustfully.

Jake decided to stop by his room first, and when he got in he was surprised to see Estela rifling through his small suitcase.

"Hey!" He called out. Estela looked at him and panicked. Before she could move he pinned her down on the bed and started to grill her. "You should NOT be looking through my suitcase! That's weird! Especially with all these plants. I can't trust you, okay?  
/What were you doing in my bag?" He noticed his voice got more gravelly and Estela's pupils started to dilate.

"None of your business," Estela said coldly, but with a hint of nerves.

"Did you take anything?"

Estela's eyes moving to the side gave her away, and Jake reached for her pockets, leaving his elbow on her arm so she couldn't get away. He checked a couple before he found...

"My dirty boxers?"

"They were there, so I just..." Estela looked at him, and then kicked his legs to wrap them around his body.

"Huh? Estela?"

"I don't know why, but I feel really hot right now. Really hot under the collar."

Jake knew it was wrong, but he leaned in and kissed Estela. She started to kiss him back and then Jake wrapped his arms around her. Jake ground himself into her crotch, and Estela moaned into his mouth.

"That feels so good," Jake hissed. "You're making me hard."

"Oh boy..." Estela unzipped her jacket, and tossed it off. With her only in her white shirt, her brown nipples were visible and hard. Jake grabbed a handful of her breast, and a handful of her ass. Estela responded by unbuttoning her jeans, and wriggling  
/them down. Jake took them off, and put a hand on her heat.

"I want to take it slow with you," Jake whispered.

"How slow is your slow?" Estela fired back.

"Good question," Jake responded. He started suckling on her breasts and Estela started taking off Jake's jacket. Just as Jake was about to remove his own shirt, Estela whispered.

"I don't know why I'm doing this."

"I do." Jake stepped back. "Oh boy Estela. I realize you might not want to do this."

"I don't, but I feel like I need to."

"That's because ofthese love plants." Jake explained to Estela, and by the end she was nodding.

"Okay. I do feel really hot, but I don't feel it for you. It's just kind of happening."

"That's fine. Is there anybody you want to do it with?"

Estela lowered her eyes. "I know it sounds bad, but Princess. She's so... Sweet?"

"That's a-okay." Jake felt himself get hard at the mention of her name.

"Anyway, can I keep these?" Estela held up the boxers.

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool." And with that, Estela was gone. Jake put his head in his hands, and groaned. Why were things so complicated?

( **A/N - Hello! This is a little something I'd been working on. Unfortunately, the rest of the chapters got deleted off my computer, so I'll try to get them up- it might just take a while :( )**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of "days" since half of the college students had set off for the observatory, and the other half lounged about at the hotel. Quinn had been feeling a bit lonely since Princess and Jake had left, but truth be told she was a bit excited  
about being with a certain someone at the hotel. That person? Aleister. She had once heard Grace and Aleister going at it and had sat outside the door for a while, listening. By her count, they'd gone on for 4 hours before Princess found her and took  
her to her room.

Aleister was really missing Grace however. His match had gone off to the observatory and he was now sitting beside a pool reading up about carbon chemistry. The worst part was that the plants around him were stirring up his privates, and he was effectively  
helpless. He looked around at everyone at the pool, and saw Quinn looking at him from a hammock by the bar. The sight of her, in that blue bikini, was enough to make his manhood twitch.

Quinn did notice the twitch, and had to resist the urge to put out the flames that had started in her body by touching herself. She was trying to think about what was so attractive about him, when she'd found him arrogant the first day she met him. Was  
it those ice blue eyes? Or those long fingers? Was she going mad?

Aleister had noticed the way Quinn's body seemed to move of its own accord, with a subconscious thrust into the side of the hammock and her rubbing her breasts against the hammock. Her eyes gave away how turned on she was, and Aleister felt himself try  
to suppress the heat he felt. _Just because you've been fornicating with Grace so much doesn't mean you can't control yourself!_ And suddenly it clicked.

He couldn't control himself with Grace. Grace wouldn't have been wearing a satin slip with nothing underneath if she had control of herself. Everyone seemed to be very horny on the trip, and when he put more plants in his room he lost more control and  
was able to stay harder for longer. Quinn had been giving Princess looks all the time but now that Princess was gone she was looking to _other sources._ And so was he.

Quinn saw Aleister deep in thought, but then saw his huge hard on. She knew he was thinking hard, so she let herself touch her breasts through the bikini. Her nipples hardened, and she started to grind on the hard edgeof the hammock. She let herself  
squeeze her breasts a bit, and then looked at Aleister again. He was looking straight at her, shocked.

Aleister had finished processing with a " _Screw you Father,_ " only to notice Quinn pleasuring herself. He could see wetness through her bikini bottoms, and her little lips down there going over the edge of the hammock. He knew her clit would be getting  
rubbed, and when he saw her hand squeeze her breast he felt like he was in a pornography film. Seeing her lust filled eyes gazing at him, he knew he was throbbing for sure. _Should I touch myself?_ Aleister threw caution to the wind, and  
touched his bulge.

Quinn couldn't breathe when she saw his hand cup his hardness. She had to do something, anything. She sighed, and from the twitch in Aleister's pants he had obviously heard her.

"Quinn?" Aleister spoke. His voice was a lot more gravelly than it had been. He put his book down.

"Would you... Would you mind if I came over?" Quinn asked, feeling herself heat up.

"Please," Aleister responded heavily. Quinn walked over to his sun lounger, and sat next to him. One look in his eyes was all she needed. She leaned on top of him, and kissed him. His thin lips were a contrast to her full ones, and when she touched his  
arm it was skinny in contrast to hers.

Aleister had onlykissed Grace and one other girl before, and had never been kissed by someone who had moaned onto his lips and rubbed her breasts on his chest like they knew exactly what they wanted. Quinn knew what she was doing, and Aleister knew  
what he wanted. He lifted her onto him, so her wetness ended up just above his hardness.

"Oh Al..." Quinn sighed as she could feel her body on his. She grabbed the hem of his sweater and lifted it up. Aleister pulled it off as Quinn got to work on his tie.

"Quinn... Oh goodness..." He involuntarily thrusted, and Quinn made a loud "ohh" sound. He could see those little nipples of hers, poking out from under her bikini top. He could see the shade of them, and as Quinn finished removing his tie he unbuttoned  
his shirt as fast as he could. When he was topless,Quinn leaned forward onto him and they started kissing again.

Quinn loved the feeling of the friction on her breasts. Her hard little nipples against his smooth chest... She could barely stand it. Aleister could definitely feel the heat from her on his naked stomach, and he just needed to be inside it.

"Al... Oh Al... You're so good..." Quinn moaned as he pulled away from their kiss and started kissing her breasts through her top. She untied it at the back, and took it off. Aleister gently kissed them, and then kissed her neck while he got his trousers  
off. Quinn could feel the heat from Aleister's chest on hers, and started to grind on his now brief-clad hardness. As Aleister sucked, she cried out various exclamations.

"Ooh Alllllllleisterrrrr... Al... Oh gosh... Suck me... Ooh that's... That's going to... Ooh fuck... You're so hard... I just want your... Oh yes... I want you so badly..."

Aleister stopped, and looked into Quinn's eyes. Gently, he kissed her.

"Quinn... You have no idea how badly I want to get all our clothes off, and feel you on me. I want to see you look at me with those heated eyes of yours. I want to hear you moan..."

"Al." Quinn put a finger to his lips. "Fuck me."

Aleister let out a deep groan, and flipped Quinn over onto her back. He kissed her neck, then traced his way down her body with kisses until he got to her bottoms. He kissed over the top, and then kissed where he approximated her clit would be. A sigh  
from Quinn provided the answer.

Aleister took down her pants slowly, and as he took in the sight and scent of her Quinn touched his erection with her feet over his briefs.

"Oh yes..." Aleister moaned. He kissed her inner thigh, and went up with kisses until he saw her pussy. He kissed the edge of it, and Quinn sighed. As he kissed over it and started rubbing his finger over her opening, Quinn spread her legs apart as far  
they could go. Aleister could smell the most beautiful and potent smell coming from her opening, and dipped his tongue in.

"Al...!" Quinn cried out and thrusted herself into his face. "Keep kissing me. Oh Al... Touch me... Rub your dick on me..." Aleister pulled down his briefs, and his painfully hard cock sprang out. Quinn moaned, and he went up to her lips and kissed her.  
When he pulled away, he started rubbing himself on her breasts. A string of pre-cum fell across one breast and Quinn dove her fingers into herself.

"Goodness... You're driving me mad," Aleister whispered, feeling himself twitch on her breasts.

"You're driving _me_ mad Al. I want to take your cock into my mouth Al, and taste you. I want to feel you throb inside my mouth... I want you to thrust into my mouth so I can take you in all the way... Al... Please..."

"Shit, Quinn. I want to too... Oh shit..."

"Cum on mebaby..."

"Quinn... You're a dirty talker...?But with an angel likeexterior like yours it's a surprise..."

"You can cum anywhere you want..."

"Oh fuck..." And with that, Aleister slid his dick into Quinn's mouth. Immediately, she slid her tongue around it, and took it in. She moaned, and Aleister made an "mmm" sound. It was certainly a different style to Grace, who tended to go for a slow but  
passionate style.

Aleister's eyes rolled back into his head as Quinn felt him throb and took him in deeper. Aleister thrusted a bit, mindful that Quinn was taking quite a lot in. If she took in anymore, he might just come. As she got the last bit in, Aleister felt himself  
tingle.

"Quinn, I'm going to come!"

"Mmkay!" Quinn took him out of her mouth and stroked him hard, until ropes of seed began to splash out. Aleister was aiming for her breasts, and as he let loose on them Quinn was talking dirty.

"You're coming on my tits... Oh Al! You're so good..."

"Shit Quinn... You're so good at that... You... Oh... You just... Fuck..."

"You're a lot less eloquent when you're coming," Quinn teased.

"Thanks for reminding me," Aleister replied. He noted that without such a high concentration of plants around, he didn't last as long.

"Do you wanna just spoon until you get it up again?"

Aleister kissed Quinn. "I would love to." Suddenly, he remembered Grace. She'd been mostly out of his head for the past hour. "I'm actually feeling a bit guilty."

"Me too," Quinn sighed. "I don't know how Princess would feel."

"I don't know."

"We can just stay here. They won't be back for a while."

They nestled together as the sun went down, and only parted when Raj came out to grab a drink while high. As Quinn went to bed, she thought about the surprisingly sensitive guy who she'd just gotten to know. Who knows what will happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Lila had forgotten that Rourke's love plants were all over the island. Of course, she forgot that forests were _full_ of plants. 3 days into the trip, and she was trying to keep everyone off each other.

Jake had decided that he'd come along after all, and he was probably glad he did. Everyone was rubbing up on each other, and whenever there were breaks walking someone would always sneak off to have a quickie in the forest. Jake had been having a great  
/time with Princess and Michelle, and everyone was happy.

Well... Everyone except Grace.

Grace was horny. She'd been having so much time with Aleister that she had a hard time trying to make friends with everyone else. Everyone ignored her, and she stayed in the shadows.

Craig had noticed Grace's odd behavior. She was normally very sweet, but now she seemed to be quiet. Craig also noticed how she quietly got off while everyone else was getting hot with each other. She'd put her hand under her dress, and gently work her  
/clit. She'd sometimes slip a finger or two in, and make a soft moaning sound.

He admitted to himself he found that totally hot. Soon, he was turning down the girls' advances and getting off to Grace behind a tree. The problem was that he couldn't lose his hard on, no matter how many times he came.

He fantasized about Grace finding him behind a tree, and falling for his dick straight away. They'd go for it, and he'd cum all over her. He felt guilty about fantasizing but what could he do?

When they got to the observatory, Lila and Jake set about looking for something while everyone else sat around. After a while, Sean spoke up.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Shouts of "yes!" and "let's do this!" were heard, and the game began.

"Hey Princess, truth or dare?" Sean asked Princess.

"Truth," she replied.

"Have you ever wanted to have a threesome with anyone?"

"Yup! Me, Jake, and Quinn!"

Everyone laughed, and the game progressed. Grace sat in the corner of the groupand hoped nobody would pick her.

"Hey Craig! Truth or Dare?" Michelle asked him.

"Dare!" Craig fist bumped Sean.

"I dare you to get to second base with Grace." Grace whipped her head up, and saw Craig look at her in shock.

"A dare is a dare," Sean said to Craig.

All eyes were on Craig as he sat beside Grace. Grace could feel her heart pounding, but nobody had touched her in three days. She felt like this could be her little reward for staying so reserved.

Craig nervously took Grace's hand in his, and he didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous. He leaned in, and kissed her.

"Tongue! Tongue!"

He slipped his tongue in. Grace nervously reciprocated and felt a fire light up in her stomach. Craig slipped his hand down her back, and brought her in closer to him on his bulging hard on was touching her crotch, and Grace sighed a little

bit. Craig was a great kisser. No doubt about it. He was also hard as well, and unlike Aleister's fitting slacks, Craig's sweatpants hid nothing. She suspected he had no boxers on as well, because she could feel the hot bulging tip pushing against  
/her pussy. Admittedly, she wasn't wearing panties either.

When Craig realised that his sweatpants were getting wet, he realised Grace had no panties on. His kissing got deeper, and he wanted to take off her dress. He really did. He decided touching her under it would be good. He put his hand on her thigh, and  
/she ground her hips on him.

"Fuck, Grace," Craig thought.

His hand slipped under her dress and up her hip. He slid his hand up, and found her naked breast. No bra either. He held it, and squeezed. He noticed that her dress had ridden up, and that her wet pussy was in view. He broke away from their kiss, and  
/admired the folds that the tip of his dick was between, even though there was a layer of clothing separating.

"Oh fuck..." Craig hissed as his dick flexed, making Grace moan. He flexed it again, and Grace looked up at him with hooded eyes filled with lust. "You like that?"

"Oh yessss..." Grace sighed.

He flexed it again. Grace whimpered.

"Mmm... I bet you'd want this, but without my sweatpants on." Craig thrusted up, and Grace buried her face in his neck, moaning. They dry humped, and Craig let his fingers go down to her wet lips. He rubbed along them, until he found her hole.

"Craig!" Michelle's voice startled him. "You've gotten to second base, okay?"

Craig and Grace turned pink, forgetting anyone had been there.

"Ohh... That was hot," Princess commented, giving them a look.

"We're going to go somewhere where we can continue this. Okay?" Craig turned to Grace. She nodded, and they went down a ladder to a meeting room. Craig set her on the table, and kissed her passionately. Grace returned the kiss, and took her dress off.  
/Craig looked at her body, all hot and ready for him.

"Weren't you saying something about getting those sweatpants off?" Grace grinned.

"Well damn Grace," Craig retorted. "You're just as eager as me." He took off his letterman jacket, stripped off the shirt underneath, and walked towards Grace. "I bet you want to see what's under here."

"I can see it," Grace said. "And it's so big..."

"As big as that pot plant over there?"

"Craig!"

Craig walked towards Grace, feeling himself get so much harder. He put his clothed cock on her, and started to grind. Grace sighed, and stretched her legs apart.

"What do you want Grace?"

"You," she whispered.

"Say it louder..."

"You..."

"Grace..."

"You!" She pulled down his pants, and looked surprised at his size. "Fuck me..."

"Naturally." Craig kissed Grace, then went in. "Gosh, you feel so good."

"Yessss..."

Craig privately was jealous of Aleister, getting to have her all to himself. But he couldn't focus on that right now. He had to focus on the beauty in front of him.

They rocked together, and Craig gave her lots of neck kisses while she gave him feedback.

"Mmm... Right there... Oh yes! That's it! Harder!"

Craig was so enraptured by Grace. He knew this would probably be a one time thing, but he hoped maybe in the future it could go on for longer. He wasn't good at relationships though, so maybe one time was for the best.

Eventually, Craig and Grace were nearly about to come.

"Oh Craig! I'm..."

"Me too... Ugh!"

Grace felt everything squeeze up, and then release. Craig moaned as he emptied himself into Grace.

"That was good," Grace whispered.

"You were amazing," Craig smiled.

"Thanks. You were great too!"

They both were awash with the afterglow, and by the time Lila hadfound the switch, they were ready to go.

"The switch will only take effect on half of the plants... The other half need to be activated in a security room," Lila grumbled. "Am I going to be stuck with stupid horny college students?"

"Well, you'll have me... And Iris."

Jake had stumbled upon a AI assistant named Iris. She was sweet, and completely unaffected by the plants. Everyone liked her, and she found everyone "friendly".

"Well... Let's hope we can survive until the other switch turns on."

( **A/N - I'm not sure if this chapter is showing up for people, so if it's not then flick me a PM on or an ask on my Tumblr. Also, all will be explained soon**!)


	5. Chapter 5

While the pack were all heading back to the Celestial, Quinn was trying to work out what was going on. She'd never had an inkling of attraction to Aleister, and yet she'd slept with him four times in the past two days. Aleister wasn't bad or anything,  
quite the opposite, but she was downright confused. She knew he was into Grace, and that she was into Princess and perhaps Jake, but they'd still slept with each other.

Currently, she was in Rourke's office, waiting for Aleister to come up. They'd decided to come up and have a look around, but Aleister was looking for answers. Namely, where his father was.

"Quinn!" Quinn turned around to see Aleister exiting the lift and coming into the office.

"Hey Al," Quinn grinned. "What's up?"

"Not much,"he said, looking out the window. "Anyway, I estimate unless something terrible has happened, they'll be back in a day, which means things will go back to normal. Essentially, we'll be too enamoured with our... partners... to do anything."

"I kind of expected that," Quinn said sadly.

"Don't worry," Aleister said, placing a hand under her chin lifting it to see him, "I like you, and I think even if you're not quite as erudite as Grace, you've got a heart of gold. I want to look out for you."

"Thanks?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Why are we up here anyway?"

"I'm looking... Looking for something."

"Could I help you?"

"Yes, that'd be excellent." Aleister started walking around the walls, noting the complete lack of plants, and his complete lack of arousal. He raised a hand to check for hidden compartments, and couldn't find any that weren't sealed into the wall. While  
he was searching, Quinn came up behind him.

"I found this on the beach last night after we got together, and it smelled like you." She pulled out a pink and orange hydrangea that was glowing, with the stigma a pulsating red. Aleister sniffed it, and immediately he felt a tightnessin his pants.

"Goodness," Aleister whispered. "It's powerful."

"I kind of want to smell you again, after you come... you know?"

"Quinn..." Aleister felt his lips tingle, and put his hand in her hair. "Come here." They walked to Rourke's desk, and he sat Quinn on it and kissed her. The kiss deepened quickly, and Aleister pulled her into him. She pulled his sweater over his head  
as Aleister untightened his tie. Quinn ran a hand over his abs through his shirt, and groaned.

"I always forget how shredded you are."

At the word "shredded", a whir sounded and a compartment came open on the wall adjacent to them. Aleister pulled away, and walked towards it. He saw a folder of documents marked confidential on top of the shredder in the compartment, and took them. There  
was one on top with profiles of each person on them, but more interesting was the one underneath full of information on "lustara flora".

"Quinn...? Come over here." Placing the documents on the table, Quinn next to him, he pulled out the first document in the dossier. "An introduction to perfect pairs?"

The page read about how people had become too out of touch with themselves, and how people were forgetting the importance of reproducing as opposed to just copulating for fun. It read very traditionally, but one sentence caught Aleister at the end.

"I want a worthy successor to my name, and children to establish the population of the most intellectual island in the Pacific, my very own La Huerta."

"Good grief. My father is an idiot. A very intelligent idiot, but one regardless." Aleister made a noise one could only describe as "high pitched and aggravated", and flipped to the next page.

This page outlined the viral nature of the plant, and how the aphrodisiac pollen would spread to every flower, and would only create uncontrollable lust if the correct conditions were met. The lustful effectswould turn off if two buttons were pressed  
on the island, and once that was done they could be switched on and offat will.

"Well... That explains a lot." Quinn looked at it again. "That makes a lot of sense."

"The younger you are the less immune you are. Also, lots of traveling will weaken the effect. Hmm." Aleister mulled over the information.

"You feeling all right?" Quinn asked him. "You're looking quite stressed."

"I need a lie down. Could you wake me up in my room in a couple of hours?" Aleister looked at her tiredly.

"Would you mind a wake up blow job?"

"Definitely not." Aleister smiled, and took the dossiers with him down the elevator.

( **A/N - Sorry for the information heavy and smut light chapter! I needed to establish the limits of the flower and the reason it's there so that there can be more smut later and such :) . Not much use writing a story without a solid plot**!)


	6. Chapter 6

When Jake finally got back to the Celestial from the observatory, the first thing he did was have a team talk with Lila, Iris,and Princess, who'd decided she needed to know about what was going on. They met in Rourke's office, and Jake sat on the

desk.

"Alright. Bubbles,you have any idea where this security room is?"

"Do you mean Lila or me?" Princess asked.

"Lila, surprisingly."

"I have a vague idea of where it is, but Rourke was good at keeping secrets, especially to do with his hotel."

"Alright... Where do you think it is?"

"I think around a gaming room in the hotel?"

Jake sighed. "There are so many gaming rooms in this hotel. You're going to need to be a little more specific."

"Maybe send everyone out to play games and try and find the room?"

"That would work if everyone wasn't so fucking horny!" Jake glared. "Plus, we don't have time to waste. Iris, do you have any floor plans available?"

"I do, but not of the security room."

"Okay. Princess, could you try and find information on Rourke so that we could try and work out which game room it could be in?"

"I was hoping to get you alone actually..."

"Grr!" Jake seethed, and then gave Princess a look. "If you find the game room and try all the games and find the security room, I'll let you into my room. Just me and you."

"Jake!" Princess smiled sweetly."That almost sounded like you wanted to screw me."

"Hop to it,Princess."

Princess practically sprinted to the lift and got in to go down. Iris laughed, while Jake smirked.

"Something tells me that we'll find the security room shortly." Lila laughed. "Plus, I've noticed that half of our group have barely made it into the hotel and are already going at it."

"What a surprise," Jake said dryly.

In a few minutes, Princess had enlisted the help of whoever was around to help her find the game which it was for. Sean, Quinn, and Estela were easily won over, and Craig,Raj, and Diego tagged along too but whether to get high or play games nobody  
/was sure. They got to work, eliminating the games that were part of bigger things as a whole (restaurants and gymnasia) and starting to get into arcades. After an hour of testing, Princess found the Most Wanted 2 game.

"Hell yeah! I love Most Wanted!" Craig cheered.

"Ryan Summers is really sexy," Quinn said breathily.

"I kind of like the shrimpy one with glasses," Princess commented, "but that's not really our biggest concern right now." She powered on the game, and noticed a selection saying "GOD MODE". "What's that?"

"Diego and I were traipsing around the hotel and stumbled on a wine cellar with a four digit numberin it," Raj said.

"So?"

"See the four digit field?" Raj pointed to it.

"Whoa!" Craig shouted out. "Lit!"

"Wow. That's actually really smart of you Raj. Could you put it in?"

"Only issue is I can't remember it."

"Are you fucking- never mind. I'm just going to play."

Quietly, Craig and Sean gave each other a look and dragged Raj and Diego off to get the location of the wine cellar from them while Princess started playing.

"Yikes! This is tricky." Princess managed to keep a perfect score, and then the game lit up.

"OMG! You did it Princess!" Quinn went up to her and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks Quinn, you're so sweet!" Princess looked at the screen. "Aaaand... I have to put in my initials. What even are my initials?"

"Who's the guy who kept putting in EAR?" Estela asked.

"The R could be for Rourke, and... Uh... What even is Rourke's full name?"

"Everett Aleister Rourke." Aleister piped up from behind them, Grace in tow.

"Ohhh. So Rourke did that?"

"Puthis initials in Princess!" Quinn urged. Princess typed in EAR, and then hit enter. Suddenly, the wall moved and from behind emerged a security room.

"Omigosh. Someone get Jake!" Princess cheered loudly.

\- 15 minutes later -

Princess made her way up to Jake's room with him after Estela grabbed him down to the security room. Jake had told everyone to stay out until he could go in safely to have a look in case something bad happened. Aleister volunteered to stand guard with  
/Grace, which meant they probably were going to get the big metal doors shut and go wild. Jake figured that they would work out whether to press the button or not, and if they didn't then he would, right after Princess though.

Truth is, Jake liked having a pretty young blonde all over him, especially one who was more than a pretty face. But this pretty blonde in particular was an angel. He'd had his fair share of girls, but none had that potent combination of sexiness, intelligence,  
/and charisma that she had. He didn't want Princess to realise that she hated him and would never do so much as kiss him again, not when he'dfelt her soft little mouth kissing the tip of his dick and then gently sliding her mouth over his head,  
/going all the way down to the base of his manhood and making a little "glup" noise.

Jake had fallen. Hard.

But with Princess in front of him and seeing her bite her lip gently while her nipples hardened through her red camisole, he knew he would be insane not to give in to his desires, her desires, no matter how fake they were from the love plants.

"So Top Gun... What do you want to do to me today?"

"Mmm... What would I want to do with you..." Jake leaned on top of her and started giving her neck kisses.

"That's a good start..."

"Believe me babe, I'm only just getting started." Jake shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his black shirt, exposing his abs. Princess let out an appreciative "mmm" as she sat up and started to make out with him. Jake slid his tongue in and relished  
/the smoothness of her inner cheek. He thought back on a few days prior, when he'd gone down on her and licked her until she came, and how her cheek felt so similar to her pussy.

"Oh Jake..." Princess uttered as they parted. "Don't go slow. Just fuck me."

"As you wish..." Jake pulled off her cami, and unbuttoned his jeans, revealing his hardness through his boxers. Princess removed her shorts, revealing her light blue panties and a wet stain on them. "Someone looks ready!"

"I've wanted you all day. When we were walking back, I felt like pushing you into a tree, pulling out your dick, and sitting on it."

"Oh god..."

Jake looked at the look of want on her face, and knew he'd be better off skipping going down on her for later. He took off his boxers, let Princess have an appreciative look at it throbbed ("Jake... You're making me so wet..."), and slid it against her  
/panties.

"Jake... Oh... You've got so much power over me, you know that? You could finger me to an orgasm in front of everyone, and I wouldn't even mind. I need you so much... I need you... Please Jake..."

Jake couldn't hold out for much longer. _One more throb, and I'll take those panties off her and slide right in._

He took them off, and positioned his tip at her moist entrance. He throbbed again, and Princess moaned softly as he brushed her clit.

"Please... Go inalready! I can't stand you teasing me after I've waited so long..."

Jake pushed in, groaning at the softness enveloping his dick. He loved going inside Princess for this reason- she seemed to cover his dick in heat and warmth, which made him struggle to not lose himself. He started to gently thrust, and Princess pushed  
/him in further, sighing all the way.

"Oh Jake... You really know how to give it to me..." She made another "oh!" noise, and Jake growled, starting to speed up the pace.

"Princess... The things you do to me that nobody else can come close to..."

His balls began to slap her with each thrust, and Princess cooed appreciatively.

"That's right! Get it all in me!" She was on the verge of wrapping her legs around him to speed him up when he started moving so quickly that everything was feeling like a flurry of action and fast paced motion. She could feel herself starting to come,  
/when all of a sudden everything seemed to come to life and she could feel his dickinside her so perfectly that she felt as if she was flying.

"What the fuck?" Jake was feeling it too, and for both of them this sent them coming. "Ohhhh Princess!"

"Jake! Oh Jake! Jake! Yes! Jake!"

"Princess!" He cried out. "I love you!"

Everything felt vivid, including the strands of cum from Jake's cock laying out over Princess's insides of her pussy.

"Jake..." Princess felt a warm glow emitting from him. "Jake..."

"Do you know what that was? That was the most intense orgasm I'd ever had."

"Jake... I feel different."

"How?" Jake gave her a once over, taking time to look at her flushed cheeks, cute breasts, and pussy leaking his cum.

"I feel as if a fog has lifted from my mind. More importantly, I felt really horny before, but now I feel sated. Interesting, isn't it?"

"There are these love plants on the island. They make everyone really horny. So if you're not feeling it..."

"Are they switched off?"

Jake looked at the plant on his windowsill. Before, it had a glowing stigma. Now? It was plain orange and pink.

"I think so."

"Jake... I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Jake nervously prepared for the worst.

"I love you. Even though those plants might've made me go over the edge, my feelings for you were all real. You make me feel so good."

"Princess..." Jake felt a smile break out on his face. "I love you too."

He leaned down, and kissed her. She returned it, and for the first time it felt so vivid and real. When they pulled away, he brushed a stray hair from her face.

"I love you. I really honestly do." Princess kissed his stubble covered cheek. "I can't believe that this isn't a dream."

"You know what Princess? I feel the exact same way."


	7. Chapter 7

Grace and Aleister had been in the security room when Grace found the button to deactivate the love plants. Aleister had filled her in on what the love plants were, and so Grace turned it off. She immediately felt level headed, and also still aroused  
by the company she was in.

Everyone had felt an effect, and so they all gathered on the roof to work out what had happened. Everyone was still worried about their company, but everyone seemed to have a lover to stick with, aside from Lila and Iris. Jake and Princess were cosied  
up on the edge of the building, Sean and Michelle were cuddling by some aloe plants, Craig and Zahra were giving each other "I know you want it" looks, Grace and Aleister were holding hands by a string of lights with Diego and Raj holding each other,  
and Estela and Quinn were sitting together closely.

"Soooo. That happened," Raj opened.

"It was honestly such a strange thing, but I think we're all the better for it. I mean, look! Estela's actually smiling!" Princess grinned.

"So, we do need to explain the love plants," Jake reminded. "Basically, we were all hijacked by plants wanting us all to screw each other on our first night, and from there it escalated."

"I can't actually believe I slept with little Grace!" Craig laughed, until he saw Grace's sad expression and Aleister's cross face. "I mean, she wasn't my type, but she was cute! I mean... Ah... You're a lucky guy Al."

"Don't call me Al," Aleister warned. "Only two people can call me that- Quinn and Grace."

"Can we get back on topic?" Jake said frustratedly. "Thanks. Anyway, Grace turned them off, and now we're okay."

"Wait, but why were they a thing?" Michelle asked.

"Allow me to answerthis," Aleister said smugly. "My father- I mean, Everett Rourke- I mean, fuck. Shit!" His smugness slipped away.

"What the fuck?" Raj shouted, and everyone started to shout along with him.

"Why is your father Rourke?!" Zahra shouted.

"Let me explain!" Aleister said defensively. "I only came here so I could talk to my father, but then I think he must've planned for me to come here so it was all for naught, but anyway. He developed these plants so people could match to their "perfect  
partners", whether of the same sex or opposite or whatever. They were supposed to try and get the pairs closer togetherby breaking down the walls of nervousness. My father also wanted 'Children of La Huerta' which I'm not sure what that means,  
but I would assume children conceived or bornon the island."

Most of them nodded their heads, but Zahra was interested in one detail.

"Why isn't Grace panicking about you being Rourke's son?"

"She... Uh... She saw a memo that had been sent out saying I was Rourke's son and on the island, and nearly killed me. So we've already had that conversation."

"With the love plants or without?" Jake asked jokingly.

"With. Interestingly enough, she was trying to claw my phallus off."

"Spare us the details," Jake said, wincing.

"Alright, alright." Aleister smiled ruefully.

"One detail is sticking out painfully," Raj said, "but did anyone use any protection over the past week?"

A chorus of various no's sounded out.

"Oh boy. And how many girls slept with guys?"

"I think all of us," Princess noted. "Except Lila."

"Well. Are any of you late?"

"It's been all of a week Raj. It usually takes a month or two to work that out," Michelle said.

"Fair point, fair point." Raj looked around. "So... Could we have La Huerta babies on our hands?"

"Please no." Zahra glowered at Raj.

"Okay, okay! But I'm thinking... Where is the man behind all of this?"

"Lila's been trying to work that out the whole time we've been here. Haven't you Lila?" Jake looked in Lila's direction.

"Huh? Lila? Lila doesn't know anything!"

"You're sounding pretty suspicious."

"Alright. Aleister, know where your father could be?"

"No... I've been looking for him as well. It feels awfully pointless."

Everyone was starting to feel a bit tired, so they ended up heading to bed. They'd start searching in the morning.

In the shadows of the jungle around the Celestial were a series of blue people. Before Diego left the roof, he noticed a pair of golden eyes glinting in the trees beyond. He looked a bit closer in, and noticed all of the people in the trees.

"Hey Diego, you coming to bed?" Raj called out from the door.

"Uhh... Yeah! Hold on!" Diego looked out again, but all he saw was darkness. "Coming!"

\- Next morning -

Estela the next morning was treated to a wake up only Quinn was perfectly capable of.

"Ohh goodness... What is that?" She looked under her covers to find Quinn kissing her clit. "Quinn... Goodness!"

Quinn's response was to lick a little bit faster, leaving Estela shutting her eyes, trying to find purchase for her hands to hold onto on the bed.

"You realise how much more intense this is having been under a horny blanket of fog for the past week?" Estela moaned. "I can't believe you're so good at this."

"Hehe!" Quinn giggled, and stuck her tongue into Estela. It had the desired effect, making Estela start to reach the beginning of a climax.

"Don't stop Quinn! Don't stop!" And don't stop Quinn did. Estela reached her climax, making an almighty high pitched "oh!" which made Quinn moan.

"You're so receptive Estela. You feel things deeply don't you?" Quinn slipped up the bed and next to Estela, giving her little neck kisses.

"As much as I'd love to stay here all morning, I think we should go to breakfast."

"Aww, if you really want to..." Quinn pouted, making Estela laugh.

"You're as bad as Princess. Come on!" Estela got out of bed, giving Quinn a chance to marvel at her nude form.

"You're so toned!" Quinn sighed.

"If I had my way I'd have a hot six-pack right here," Estela said laughingly. She put her matching black bra and panties on, then her jeans, and then her zip up hoodie. Quinn was getting into her red bra and pink panties, then putting on her blouse.

"Hey Stella, how do I look?" Quinn laughed, her unbuttoned shirt revealing her cute cleavage.

"Perhaps not decent enough for breakfast, although I'd eat you in a heartbeat." Estela walked over to kiss Quinn and grab a mysterious gun she pocketed from the observatory from her bedside table. She put the gun in her pocket, and pinched Quinn's cheek.

"I'm almost done!" Quinn slipped on her shorts and flip flops, and they went to breakfast together, ready to face whatever came ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Diego was having a walk on the shores of the beach outside The Celestial. After having had breakfast, all he wanted was space to think. Raj was experimenting in the kitchen, and he told Diego to have some time outside.

"Don't feel as if you need to stay here!" Raj playfully pushed him out of the kitchen, and Diego decided to go out near the sea.

The salty smell of the ocean drew him to walk down to a marina, and he noticed the smashed up boats with his eyes widening.

"Whoa." Diego saw each boat broken in two, and he eyed them curiously. "What happened here?" He walked down to the pier, but saw the instability of it and decided not to walk on it.

He looked into the bushes at the start of the forest, and he swore there were a pair of golden eyes looking back at him. Brushing it off, he strolled further down the beach to some brightly colored fish. He watched them swim around, and he was thinking  
of going in and joining them when he heard a rustle coming from the bushes.

"Hello?" He turned around.

A blue man emerged from the bush as he spoke. Diego's eyes widened, and he felt quite faint. He fell to his knees and sturdied himself with a hand on the ground.

The blue man ran over and started talking quickly in a language Diego didn't understand.

"I'm fine! I'm okay. You just scared me a bit." Diego put a hand on the man's shoulder and took the time to look into his eyes. "Your... Your eyes..."

"Golden, yes." The blue man smiled.

"You speak English?!"

"Well... Yes. I don't use it often but I do speak it, yes. I'm not too much good at it though!

Diego looked at him, and he felt his heart flip flop. This man... he looked young like him, and he had an incredible physique.

"Who are you?" Diego asked slowly.

"I'm Varyyn. You?"

"I'm Diego." He extended his hand, and Varyyn shook it. He felt a little zap of electricity go through him when they touched, and he felt himself blush. "I was staying at the Celestial, but I didn't know there was anyone else on the island. I've never  
seen someone like you before..."

"I live on the island. And yes, I'm blue. Try not to make too much of a big deal out of it." He smiled a little bit, and Diego smiled back.

"I'm here with some of my classmates. We came onto the island and nobody else was here... So we were a bit confused!"

Varyyn looked as if he was remembering something, but then smiled.

"You know I'm here now," Varyyn grinned. He took Diego's hand and kissed it. Diego's face took on a deeper red, and Varyyn laughed. "You're sweet when you turn red."

"Thanks, I guess? And don't worry about your English. You're quite good actually!"

"Thank you," he said, with a grin creeping across his face.

"Do you go around kissing everybody's hands?"

"Well... no... but..." Varyyn turned a bit pink at that.

Diego definitely found Varyyn attractive. Even though Raj was really attractive to him, and they got on really well together, Diego felt the same way about Varyyn. He just wanted to kiss Varyyn's gentle looking lips!

"You've gone quiet," Varyyn commented, bringing Diego out of his muddled thoughts.

"Just thinking," he responded.

"About what?"

"You, I guess. You're really... Like I definitely wouldn't have guessed I would've been talking to a blue guy this morning. Heck! I wouldn't have known blue guys existed!"

"You do now," Varyyn smiled. He brushed one of Diego's stray curls out of his face. Looking down at Diego's wide eyes, he leaned in.

Diego's heart was screaming "Kiss!" while his mind was telling him what a terrible idea that would be. His heart won out, and he closed the gap and met his lips.

Varyyn's lips tasted like the ocean and cool cucumbers. When his tongue slipped into Diego's, Diego swore that he could taste salt and vinegar in there too. Varyyn was finding Diego tasted of honey, and he felt like kissing Diego forever. Varyyn pulled  
Diego in closer, and fell onto his back. Diego was leaning on Varyyn's muscular front, and he could feel tingles coming from his half hard dick. He could feel a similar lump coming from Varyyn, and he felt a strange sense of arousal in his head.

Varyyn worked out how to get Diego's shirt off and began to kiss the hollow in his neck. Diego shrugged it off and began to sigh with Varyyn's kisses.

"There... There... There!" Diego felt his body buzz, and Varyyn grinned.

"You're that sensitive?"

"It's... It's just something I've found out. I can come from just being kissed on my body."

"That's interesting. I know that for us we come telepathically, and the come sort of fills us up internally."

"So... Do you... uh... penetrate?"

"Not for procreation. But we can," Varyyn clarified.

"Would you be able to become pregnant?"

"Well... They happen over the course of an hour. We wouldn't be able to quickly procreate any other way."

"Uh... what?" Diego looked confused.

"The fetuses don't grow inside you! You do have the spark of life come from your finger and create the fetus over time right?"

"Uhm... we get the fetus growing in a female for nine months..."

"Wha...?" Varyyn laughed. "So you can't have children?"

"Well if I got with a girl and decided to come in her, we'd have a baby but she'd _have_ the baby."

"That must be awful. So you couldn't have a baby with a guy?"

"No, but I guess I've accepted that a while ago." Diego remembered his daydreams about starting a family with the right guy, and adopting children and helping them discover the world...

 _"Come on Ben!" Diego looked across the breakfast table he imagined in his mind, with two boys and a girl sitting at it, and a nondescript guy at the stove. "You do have to go to school!"_

 __

 _"But I don't wanna!" A boy with black hair and a dark green hoodie grumbled as he ate his 'Captain Coco-runch!' cereal._

 __

 _"School's fun!" The boy with a shaved off look at the side of his hair played with a stress ball as he worked on a coloring page._

 __

 _"Yeah! I love school," said a girl with a bob cut doing her homework._

 __

 _Diego looked onwards at his family, feeling the love and acceptance that he wished everyone could have as a child. Looking at the nondescript father at the stove, he suddenly pictured Varyyn there._

 __

 _"Now, let's not freak out Ben here," Varyyn smiled. He turned around with a plate of bacon, making everyone at the table stop, look, and feel hungry. "Do you all want some bacon?"_

 __

 _"Yes!" All the kids sat up straight and grinned excitedly. Diego looked at Varyyn, and Varyyn winked. As the kids ate their bacon, Varyyn came by and kissed Diego._

 __

 _"You look really tired. Does Daddy need a bit of bacon?"_

 __

 _"Daddy wants to be with you," Diego said, standing up and giving Varyyn a big kiss._

 __

 _Suddenly, Raj entered the room._

 __

 _"Don't leave me out!" Raj gave them both hugs, and turned to the kids. "Pops is in the kitchen!" The kids laughed, and the girl gave Raj a hug._

 __

 _"You're so silly Pops," she giggled._

 __

 _"Not as silly as you!" Raj made a silly face and gave Varyyn a kiss. "How are you Dad?"_

 __

 _"Baconed out," Varyyn laughed._

 __

 _"I think Dad's doing a good job," Diego grinned._

 __

 _"I love you guys!" Raj gave them both kisses and took the last bit of bacon from the pan. "And I'll make the next lot of bacon, don't worry about it!"_

 __

Diego shook himself out of his dreamworld, knowing that if he could have Raj and Varyyn, he would.

"Maybe someday... we could have one. But I know I've just met you, and this seems a bit hasty, but I do like you Diego." Varyyn gave him a soft smile.

"I like you too Varyyn. And I know it's been fast, but I want to do it with you someday."

"Have kids?"

"And sex."

"Se-what? I don't know that word," Varyyn said confusedly.

"It's something I think you'll enjoy. It's how humans have kids."

"Alright..." Varyyn kissed Diego and Diego straddled Varyyn. He began to rub against Varyyn, and Varyyn sighed. "That's good..."

"Yes..." Diego sat up and unbuttoned his pants. Pulling them down a bit, he felt himself tenting his boxers quite a bit. Pulling the boxers down, he knew he was quite erect. Varyyn looked at him hungrily, and pulled Diego to him so he could kiss his stomach.

"You're so sweaty," Varyyn noted.

"You're making me so hot," Diego said breathily.

"Hot...?"

"I mean you're making me sweat. Hot is another way of saying it."

"Well Diego, you're making me hot."

"Oh Varyyn..." As Varyyn kissed Diego's tip of his dick, Diego couldn't hold it in.

"Varyyn... Varyyn!" He came, and Varyyn moved his head in time. Diego sighed, and felt good until he remembered Raj. _Oh dear..._

 __

"I probably have to get back, but can we meet here again?"

"Of course," Diego replied.

"Will I see you here tomorrow?"

"Yes," Diego smiled.

Before Varyyn left, he kissed Diego's hand.

"I love you." Diego blushed.

"I love you too..." Varyyn smiled. "Love is the word that means you care a lot about something, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"I love you so much."

"Bye Varyyn," Diego waved.

"Goodbye Diego."


End file.
